The Archive
History The Archive is a massive multi level complex constructed underneath a glacier in Anarctica upon the founding of Star Strike. The location is entirely hidden and is virtually impossible to detect from the outside. This makes it the perfect emergancy location for Star Strike when the need to hide arises. To ensure it's continued secrecy, the facility is controlled entirely by Haros with no living personel. The only three people to know of the exact location of The Archive are Syrene Gaze, Strafe Lenardo, and Daryl. The haro's constructed for maintaining The Achive are more advanced than the general use Haros. These haros were designed by Syrene to have twice the calculation capability and are far more versatile and independant than other models. The haros are also connected to the highly advanced proto quantum computer, Proto Veda 2. This was the second prototype that eventually lead to the current Veda. This system monitors, maintains, and controls the entire facility and the haros. This is possible only through its immense computing capability which was upgraded early in Star Strike's operations by Syrene Gaze. The prototype has since been continously updating itself through the Haros. The Archive was constructed with the purpose of storing outdated mobile suits and other machinery used by Star Strike. The facility would then maintain those machines through the Haros and Karols. Facilities *GN Drive Production Factory *Hanger Bay x4 *Living Quarters *Engineering Wing *Haro maintenence and production facility *Pilot Training Facilities *Mobile Suit Production Factory *Regenium Refinement Facilities *GN Drive Tau Recharge Facilities *Medical Wing *Innovade Growth and Development Wing *Weapons Development and Testing Chamber *Archive Storage Vault *Food Growth and Processing Facilities *Nanite Reactor Chamber *Ship Production and Repair Factory Power Generation The Archive utilized several means of power generation to sustain itself, it's Haro's and its defenses at all times. *Nuclear Power Generator *Solar Power Collection Array *Orbital Elevator SP Array Siphon Link *GN Drive Tau x48 *GN Big Condensers x8 *GN Furnace x5 *Geothermal Energy Collection System Defenses The Archive was by no means unarmed. In the case of emergency, such as enemy forces somehow finding and attacking the facility, the archive was equipped with multiple means of defense. *'GN Anti Mobile Suit Beam Turrets: '''Over 458 Anti Mobile Suit Beam Turrets surrounded the base. The turrets were rapid fire high output particle weapons that could rotate 360 degrees in order to prevent flanking by enemy machines. *'Anti Incendiary Turrets: All Range Turrets designed to target and eliminate missiles, mines, or bombs. *'''High Yield GN Mines: The area surrounding The Archive was filled with extremely powerful explosives. The explosions released massive amounts of stored particles and smoke to limit visibility and increase the odds of additional troops triggering more mines. Also, each mine released an Anti-Particle field upon detonation, preventing the enemy from using beam weapons to destroy the mines at a safe distance. Each mine was equipped with a GN Capacitor to maintain particle supply. *'Assault Bits:' The Archive was equipped with 542 Assault Bits to engage enemy mobile suits or craft. They could operate as shield and rifle bits or as fangs, similar to the Wing Bits but packed a much stronger particle beam to engage mobile suits and even warships and carriers in battle. Each Assault Bit had two GN Capacitors installed inside them, giving them longer operational time at the cost of increasing their size. *'Heavy Automatons: '''The Archive was loaded with enough automatons to fight an army for several months. These automatons were designed with heavier armor, stronger weapons, and faster mobility to ensure large casaulties for ground troops. For deployment the Automatons were able to employ short range flight, allowing them to leave en masse from the hangers. *'Long Range Assault Cannons:' The assault cannons were used to bombard carriers or warships approaching or engaging the defenses of The Archive. While best used at long range, they could be used effectively at closer distances. *'Super Massive GN Field:' The GN Field of The Archive was strong enough to cover a 3 mile radius and remain sturdy enough to block most beam weapons. For additional protection against weapons or mobile suits equipped to counteract GN Fields, the field was laced with a strong electromagnetic field, ensuring that any kind of physical contact would result in the overloading or melting of the object. The GN Field was powered by 30 GN Drive Taus. To increase field strength, the size of the GN Field could be reduced to further compress the GN Particles. *'Anti Beam Particle Missiles:''' The Archive was equipped with special missiles designed to release a short term protective field upon destruction. This field was created to intercept and disrupt any and all particle beams that come into contact, harmlessly dispersing it without diminishing the field itself. While not as powerful as the GN Field, the Anti Beam Barrier was highly useful against invading forces and would later be used by The Traveller. Stored *GNSS-1D Rush Gundam *GNSS-TD Gundam Executus *GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam *GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian (Remains) *GNC-Ex *GNC-2 Agas x4 (Heavy Armor Agas remains) *GNC-3 Saga x4 *GNC-4 Legacy x4 *Veda Prototype 2 *GN-011 Gundam Harute (Reconstructed) *GN-010 Gundam Zabanya (Formerly)